


fucking melody

by subwoojin (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Time, Hardcore, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/subwoojin
Summary: Woojin's first time and Chan's first time hearing him moan.





	fucking melody

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to kai for being my beta reader™

Woojin blushed as he looked through the porn website he found. 

"Wait, so, males can get penetrated too?" Woojin asked Chan who was sitting on the opposite side of him, looking at him with a dark look. 

"Mm, yeah, it feels really good," Chan said, licking his lip. 

"Really? Have you tried it before?"

Woojin has yet to notice Chan looking at him with heavy lust in his eyes.

"Tried it with Minho back then." 

"Oh.." Woojin couldn't lie and say that didn't bother him, because it bothered him a lot. 

Chan smirked, "You jealous?" 

Woojin looked away from Chan, "Why would I be jealous? Actually, I'm happy Minho and you got together, it's cute." 

With that being said, Woojin shut the laptop and quickly got up from the couch. 

Before Woojin could make it any further, he was suddenly grabbed and pushed up against the wall. 

"Not jealous my ass. Next time, just tell me you're jealous." Chan said before kissing Woojin roughly, moving his hands to Woojin's ass, groping him. 

The black-haired man let out a surprised noise before kissing Chan back, unsure of what to do since it was his first time, he let Chan take the lead. 

Chan snaked his hand up towards Woojin's head, suddenly pulling on his silky black hair and tilting his head back. 

"So pretty," Chan said before attacking Woojin's exposed neck, marking him up. 

Woojin whined, tilting his head, even more, wanting Chan to mark him up more. 

Chan pulled away, "You like that? Like being all marked up, so everyone knows who you belong to?" 

"Yes, please, please, let everyone know I belong to you." Woojin flushed at himself, confused as to where these words even came from.

Chan smirked, grabbing Woojin by the wrist, pulling him towards their shared room.

Woojin stumbled as Chan suddenly started pulling him towards his room.

"Wa-" before Woojin could say anything, he was pushed roughly onto the bed, Chan getting on top of him and kissing him again. 

Woojin gasped into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chan's neck and pulling him closer to his body. 

Chan smiled into the kiss before grinding down unexpectedly, making Woojin pull away and whine. 

"D-Do that again, please."

Chan nodded and grinded his crotch against Woojin's making him whine some more.

Woojin also pushed his hips up, seeking more friction which made Chan groan right into his ear.

"Take off your shirt," Chan said once he got up, taking off his own shirt too.

Woojin could only look at Chan's body, admiring the unmarked skin. 

"So pretty..." Woojin hadn't realized he let those words slip out, too spaced out. 

Chan chuckled, "Pretty? Take a look at yourself, babe." 

Woojin blushed before getting up and taking off his own shirt, once he looked at Chan again, he noticed how dark his eyes got, making Woojin feel small.

"Chan, stop staring." 

"I'm literally going to be fucking you."

"Chan!" Woojin said, throwing a pillow at Chan who just caught it with a grin on his face. 

"Don't get all shy on me now baby boy." 

"Shaddup."

The younger hummed, getting on the bed again and signalling for Woojin to flip over. 

Woojin turned over and shook his ass a little, confidence once coming back again.

This made Chan slap Woojin's ass, "Stop being a tease, you little brat."

Woojin let out a gasp before grinning and pushing his ass back, more confidence flowing into him even more.

"You want to be punished for your first time? What a slut."

Chan suddenly gripped Woojin's hips with one hand and held him down, bringing the other hand down repeatedly on his ass harder than the last.

Woojin gasped with each hit but kept pushing back, needing more of the pain that spread against his ass. 

"Didn't know you liked pain, took you for the one to actually be giving the pain. Surprised, but not disappointed." Chan said before stopping and sliding off Woojin's jeans, admiring his perky ass. 

"Can't believe you had such an amazing ass." 

"Maybe if you had fucked me earlier, you would've seen it." 

"Maybe you should've begged me to fuck you earlier." 

The older scoffed before pushing his ass back once again, waiting for Chan to do something. 

"Hey, instead of just preparing you, how about I eat you out?" 

Woojin turned his head to look back at Chan, "Eat me out?" 

"Wow, you really are a virgin, holy shit." 

"Did you not believe me?" 

"I did, just didn't think you were this much of a virgin, especially since the way you acted just now."

Now that made Woojin blush deeply, "I just got confident, leave me alone."

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Why don't you shut-" Woojin couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Chan suddenly licked a long strip on his hole, making Woojin gasp and move forward. 

Chan moved his hands and gripped Woojins waist, keeping him in place before licking his hole again, this time sticking his tongue in. 

The dark-haired male whined at the unknown feeling but pushed back once he felt how good it was.

"M-More, please." 

Chan released his grip on Woojin's waist before slapping his ass again, knowing it'll be red as a cherry once he pulls away. 

Finally, Chan stuck his tongue into Woojin's hole, groaning while eating him out. 

Woojin opened his eyes wide, moaning out loudly for the first time.

Upon hearing that, Chan pulled away with a shocked look on his face, "Jesus, you sound so fucking hot."

"Huh?" 

"Your moan, it was so fucking hot, it's like a fucking melody." 

Before Woojin could say anything, Chan was eating him out again, this time nipping and sucking at the rim. 

Woojin couldn't stop the loud moans that spilled out, pushing back for more pleasure. 

After a couple minutes of eating Woojin out, Chan decided he was ready. 

"Okay, babyboy, gonna need you to turn around for me." 

Woojin could only nod as he turned onto his back, blushing when he saw Chan's face flustered and hair all messy now. 

"Now, I will go slow, but tell me if it hurts, okay?" 

Woojin nodded. 

Chan reached over and grabbed a condom, tearing it open and rolling it on slowly. 

"Ready?" 

Woojin nodded again.

Chan lubed up his dick before slowly entering Woojin, stopping when his face showed signs of discomfort. 

Once Woojin's face was blank, Chan started to enter again, this time more slowly than before. 

Woojin sighed when he noticed how slow Chan was going.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." 

Chan scoffed before gripping the older's hips tightly and slamming the rest of his cock into Woojin.

Woojin let out a high pitched moan, moving his hands to grip the sheet under him.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," Chan said before pulling out of Woojin and slamming back into him. 

Woojin moved up the bed a little because of the force Chan used. 

"Yeah? You like my tight hole?" 

Chan nodded before he started a quick pace, ramming into Woojin repeatedly.

"Fucking love your tight little hole, love it so much, so fucking good," Chan said as he continued to fuck Woojin roughly.

"Love your cock, so thick and filling me up just right. Please, please, keep fucking me. Mark me up and make me yours." 

Chan gritted his teeth before bending down and kissing Woojin, swallowing the moans Woojin let out.

Chan tilted his hips slightly, which made Woojin pull away from the kiss and moan louder than before.

"F-Fuck, yes, yes, yes, right there!"

Looking down at the other with a smirk, Chan started ramming into Woojin, hitting his sweet spot head-on. 

"You like that? Like when I fuck you so good? Didn't know you were such a fucking cockslut." 

"Please, yes, I love it so much, love when you fuck me so much." 

Chan kept thrusting, still hitting Woojin's spot repeatedly.

Before long, Woojin suddenly came, untouched just from Chan's cock.

"Holy shit, you really came without touching your pathetic little cock." 

Woojin could only whimper as Chan continued to fuck him. Chan leaned down once again and kissed Woojins neck softly, listening to the older whimper and chant his name. 

After another minute, Chan's hips started to stutter and he suddenly came, filling the condom up.

Once he was done, he pulled out of Woojin and took the used condom off before thinking about an idea.

"Baby, would you want to try swallowing my cum?"

Woojin looked up and nodded, putting his head down and opening his mouth.

"Good boy," Chan crawled over and dumped his cum into Woojin's mouth. 

Woojin closed his mouth and swallowed before he cringed, "Tastes horrible."

Chan laughed, "Did you expect it to taste good?" 

"Well, kinda?"

The younger just shook his head, a smile on his face before he laid down beside Woojin, cuddling the older. 

"You were so good," Chan said, stroking Woojin's hair. 

"You were also good, it felt so good." 

The blonde haired man smiled before kissing the older on the lips and spooning him.

'His moans were so pretty, maybe for the next comeback I'll use them in one of the songs.' Chan thought to himself before falling asleep.

'Next time, I'll fuck Chan better than Minho ever did.' The older thought to himself before also falling asleep, snuggling closer to the younger.


End file.
